


Vollmond

by somali77



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glückskekse, Festivals, eine Vollmond- Sommernacht... und dazu Kiba/Hinata- Fluff! :D <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vollmond

~

„Gleichheit ist die Seele der Freundschaft“, las Hinata leicht errötend von ihrem schmalen Zettel vor, „Oh... das ist schön! Was hast du?“

Kiba hatte noch den ganzen Mund voll mit knusprigem Glückskeks und warf einen Blick auf das winzige, halb zerknüllte Papier im Licht der Lampions:  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, sie werden heute Nacht Sex haben!“  
Er grinste breit, „Oh yeah!“

„Kiba!“, ihr Gesicht glühte, „Das steht da nicht wirklich drauf!“

„Doch!“, behauptete er, „Hier steht sogar ganz genau wie: also-...“, er kicherte, als sie versuchte, ihm das Papier wegzunehmen, drehte sich, hielt es hoch und tat so als würde er weiter lesen:  
„... zuerst-...“  
„Kiba!“  
Sie erwischte den Zettel, riss ihn an sich und warf mit heißen Wangen einen verstörten Blick darauf.  
„Da steht: „Nutzen sie die Gelegenheit!““, protestierte sie lautstark und der Inuzuka gluckste, schlang von hinten die Arme um sie und drückte ihr einen langen Kuss auf die Schulter.  
„Ist doch dasselbe.“, schmeichelte er.  
„Das ist nicht dasselbe!“

Seine Arme schlossen sich warm und sicher um ihren Bauch, er schmiegte den Kopf an ihre Wange und gab ein kleines, sehnsuchtsvolles Winseln von sich.

„Heißt das etwa, es gibt keinen Sex?“  
Sie drehte sich, bis sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Ohh, mach nicht den Hundeblick, das ist unfair!“  
„Bii~itte...“, er kuschelte sich an sie, höchst zufrieden dass die Strategie wieder wirkte, „Bitte, bitte...“  
„Mal sehen!“

Er ließ locker und seine große, warme Hand griff nach ihrer.  
„Pff“, schnaubte er mit gespielt betroffenem Seitenblick, „Du kannst ja richtig hart sein, Miss Hyuga“  
Sie hielt sich an ihm fest, trabte ein paar Meter schneller mit, weil er zu lange Schritte machte,  
„Das liegt bei uns in der Familie!“

„A propos... ich kann´s immer noch nicht glauben, dass es geklappt hat. Dass wir uns sehen können, meine ich. Und nicht jetzt nur wegen-... du weißt schon“, er suchte mit seinem Blick ihre Augen, „Dein Pa kann mich echt nicht leiden, ich dachte schon er macht Hundefutter aus mir, bevor er das erlaubt!“  
„Tja“, sie hob scheu die Schultern, ihre Wangen abenteuerlustig gerötet, ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, „Vielleicht glaubt er ja, ich wäre auf Tentens Pyjamaparty, statt bei dir...?“

Kiba blieb stehen, sah sie entgeistert an, im flackernden Schein der Lampions zwischen den Holzständen glommen seine dunklen Augen.

„Böses Mädchen!“, sagte er, stolz und bewundernd und ungläubig.  
Sie schlug erhitzt und verlegen die Augen nieder, „Tja“, wisperte sie triumphierend.

Und im nächsten Moment griff er ihre Hand fester, duckte sich weg aus der Masse der Festbesucher, „Komm mit!“, atmete er.

Sie konnte kaum mit ihm Schritt halten. Er zog sie mit seiner puren Kraft, sie lehnte sich einfach dagegen, stieß sich vom Boden ab und glaubte bei dem Tempo mit ihm fast zu fliegen. Ein glückliches Wirbeln irgendwo tief aus ihrem Bauch erfüllte sie, stieg in ihr hoch, brachte ihr Herz schwer zum Pochen.

Heute Nacht würde sie laufen wohin er wollte, wenn es sein musste bis die Sonne wieder aufging. Vielleicht fühlte sie sich deshalb so voll von wildem Mut, so lebendig- sie war endlich vollkommen sicher mit dem, was sie wollte. Und alle Kräfte der Hölle, Hiyashi Hyuga mit eingeschlossen, konnten sie nicht mehr daran hindern.

Erst hinter der alten Scheune, an der Böschung des Hügels, abseits der ganzen Festival- Aktivitäten kamen sie zum Stehen. Als Kiba sie um die Hüfte fasste- sanft, beinahe vorsichtig, die Augenlider im Halbdunkeln fast geschlossen- als er mit keuchendem Atem und nassen Lippen nah zu ihr kam, küsste sie ihn. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, presste den Mund fest auf seinen, wollte in seine warme, vertraute Kraft fallen und sich einfach in ihm auflösen.

Keuchend trennten sie sich. Das hohe Gras hier war schon feucht vom Tau und als sie aufsah reflektierten ihre weiten, hellen Augen das Mondlicht. Er sah sie an, zögerte.

„Deine Familie wird mich in Stücke reißen, wenn sie das rauskriegt!“, flüsterte er.  
„Hast du Angst?“, hauchte sie.  
Ihre Augen waren groß und leuchtend, zwei helle Spiegel in ihrem Gesicht.

Er neigte fasziniert davon den Kopf näher und küsste sie nochmal. Sie grub lange Finger in seine wilden, braunen Haare, ein kleiner Laut zwischen Schrecken und Lust fing sich in ihrem Hals als sie Reißzähne spürte. Er biss nur sanft, es war mehr ein Knabbern, aber ihr wurde sehr heiß darunter.

„Kiba“, flüsterte sie atemlos, als sie sich wieder trennten.

Im Licht der Glühwürmchen glommen seine Fänge unter leicht geöffneten Lippen.

Und als er das nächste Mal über sie kam, begann hinter ihnen am Himmel das Feuerwerk.

~


End file.
